


潮

by Kiki_ku



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_ku/pseuds/Kiki_ku
Summary: 关于他的味道，是咸湿的印记。
Relationships: 房子大 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	潮

《潮》  
——关于他的味道，是咸湿的印记。

很奇怪的是，这人似乎故意保持自己同外界的距离。在登记本上也是一样，只有他的名字我最清楚。“这些，都需要填上吗？”刚来的那一天他指着登记本上细致的填空内容问我。很少有人问这样的问题，当然我也觉得很奇怪，瞄了他一眼。他只是看着眼前的登记表，笔尖一下一下戳着纸面。抓着笔杆的手指很好看。我们这又不是什么正规的旅馆，“至少名字要填上。”我跟他说，然后忙着去收拾被浪潮糟蹋的一塌糊涂的门口的海滩。  
  
那之前的晚上又是常见的风浪，在梦境里我被船载着，然后一阵浪扑过来，我又淹进水里。咸湿的液体灌满我的眼眶，鼻腔，灌到心房里，痛的要命。然后我睁开眼，被满房间的湿气裹着，被子也是湿的，感觉攥紧它就可以滴水。外面的风很大，窗户被吹开了，我想那些水汽就是从那儿进来的。越靠近窗户，越能听见海浪的声音。又涨潮了，还下着雨。好像在灾难片里才能看到的极端天气的场景，我就生活在这样的场景之中。

天亮的时候，升起太阳的时候，一切混乱都停止的时候，我的旅馆也迎来了客人。他提着行李箱站在门口，真神奇，像是海浪把他带来的一样。“请进。”对他说，他笑着对我点点头，后面的发展就像开头说的那样。我看着他在登记本上写上了名字。很美的名字，大平祥生。

＝

但有一点让我感觉有些麻烦，他只是来到我这里，也没有说什么时候会离开。倒不是嫌弃的意思，大平是个安静的人，很少看见他从房间里出来，也没有招呼我去为他做些什么事情。常见的是阴天的时候他在沙滩上捡贝壳的场景，这里涨潮频繁，被冲上来的贝壳就顺着海浪堆在岸上。大平不会捡好看的贝壳，每次在他的瓶子里都是些残败的贝壳，我问他为什么，他说好看的贝壳总会被人捡走的，但这些贝壳不一样。偶尔有太阳的时候，他会把瓶子放在窗台上，转动着瓶子，那些贝壳就成了折射彩虹的机器。你看，他跟我说，其实这些贝壳才是漂亮的贝壳，才是应该被人珍藏的宝贝。

我笑他是生活的艺术家，然后他愣了一下，说自己还没到达艺术家的高度，只是普通地有这样的爱好。看他的反应也不算难猜，大概大平真的在从事艺术方面的工作。我把端上来的餐点放在桌子上，跟他说有麻烦随时可以招呼我。好，他看了我一眼。对了，你知道他们怎么说艺术家的吗。在我关上门之前我听见大平这样问我。

“他们说，艺术家都是疯子、天才、同性恋。”

那你是吗，我问他。  
我听见他笑，“不知道。”他这样说。

＝

三天前我跟父亲通过电话，他说要寄点东西给我。今天我收到了包裹，里面装着一些干货，还有些蔬菜也被打包了过来，显然，菜叶边缘已经有些发黄。我把包裹放在的大厅的桌子上，走到外面收取晾干的衣服。

“我现在知道你的名字了。”回来的时候大平在大厅里坐着，跟我说。说得好像我一直瞒着他我的姓名一样。我说你要是肯问我，第一天见面的时候就能知道我的名字。但大平没说话，过了一会儿才说，这是个好听的名字。第一次听见有人说我的名字很好听，一下子我也忘了该回他什么。

“汐恩啊，”大平倒是喊得上瘾，“汐恩。”其实很久没有人叫过我的名字，意外得听到别人喊我的名字，说实话，那感觉还不错。大平喊一次，我也应答一次。他一遍遍念着，永远不会嫌烦的样子，到了后面我也懒得理他，干脆随他喊。“生气了？”大平看我不理他，马上凑到我身边来问我。别生气嘛，我们的距离有些近，说话时喷出的热气尽打在我的脸上。“你也可以叫我的名字。”他扯着手臂，“叫我祥生。”

“祥生。”我叫他。  
“我是祥生，”他的手指点在我的胸口，“你是汐恩。”

＝

自那以后我很少想起大平离开的事情，也习惯了他叫我名字的日子。电视机开着，“汐恩，”他又在叫我，“我不喜欢看这种电视剧。”电视上演着苦情剧，女主角扯着喉咙喊着男主角的名字，要他不要走，要他留下来，还有两滴好不容易挤出来的眼泪。“我也不喜欢看。”总怕大平误解我的品味，我解释了一句，然后换了台。频道上正播着天气预报，大平听得很认真，眼睛盯着屏幕，眸里的光色跟着电视机里跳动的色调变化着。我什么都没听清，只听见女主播说今晚又要涨潮。

天气预报说得很准。夜晚的时候浪潮涌了上来，和那个夜晚无异，依然是狂躁的风，还有雨。我有些不放心，打算去大平的房间看一看他，顺便给他堵上窗户。

但大平比我想象中的冷静，至少我推开他的房门的时候是这样认为的。窗户大开着，他坐在窗户前，面前还立着画板。算是应验了我对他艺术家身份的猜测。大平察觉到开门声，只转过头来看了我一眼，然后又看着眼前空白的画布。他身上披着块白色的毯子，我说今晚会涨潮，会有暴风雨。大平没说话，站起身子走到床边坐下，我才看清他是光着脚的。穿上鞋吧，会冷。我说，走过去想替他关上窗。

“汐恩，你可以抱我吗？”经过大平的时候，他拉住我的手腕。奇怪的要求，我想，也没有理他，抽出了手腕。紧接着大平的手抱住了我的腰，抱得很紧。“会冷，但是汐恩你抱住我就不会了。”他说。我摸到他放在我腰上的手，冰凉凉的，我想我不应该做一个小气的人，只是一个拥抱而已。然后我坐在他身边，手搭在他的肩膀上。大平很自然地靠了过来，双手攀住我的肩膀，脑袋埋到我的颈间蹭来蹭去。我拍拍他的脑袋，告诉他可以了，我要去替他关上窗。

大平说不用关上窗户，他的脑袋抬了起来，也许是嫌侧着身子太累，他坐到了我的腿上来，他的额头贴在了我的额头上，潮热的呼吸的气息朝我扑来，手依然挂在我脖子上。他说他不讨厌这样的氛围，甚至有些喜欢。我喜欢海，他说，也想要被海浪包围。“你就是浪潮，汐恩。”他说，然后意想不到的，他的唇贴了过来。

大平的唇很软，带着温热的触感，冲击着我的大脑。大平离开了我的唇，倒也不觉得抱歉，接着他的手附上了我的眼睛，我什么都看不见，感官陷入了黑暗中，叫我有些发慌，我去找寻他的手，又被他另一只手按住。“抱歉汐恩，”他来吻我，“但是接吻需要闭眼。”我的唇被他叼住，被他用牙齿轻轻厮磨着，比起情色我更感觉那是依赖性的举动。

他放开了我，跟我说“抱歉汐恩。”我问他为什么要对我说对不起。他说因为我吻了你。我问他，那我也需要对你道歉吗。大平一副没听懂的表情看着我，我没说话，捧住大平的脑袋。失去双手支撑的我倒在了床上，大平也顺势趴在了我身上，鼻尖碰到我的鼻尖上。“闭眼。”我对他说。然后大平乖乖闭上了眼睛。

我人生中接吻经历少得可怜，唯一的导师是现在恰当的气氛和大平刚刚的那个吻。我学着他的样子，贴在他的唇上，但在那之前我亲了他的眼睛，因为他的眼睛真的好美丽。我感觉到被我环住的大平的身体在颤抖，在我的唇贴上去的时候，我学着他，含住他的下唇，吮吸着，又去撕咬他的嘴角。大平倒吸了一口凉气，吓得我松开了他。“你咬痛我了，”大平眼里盛着一渠清水，瞪了我一眼，不满全化在那汪春水里头，“不会接吻的家伙。”他笑我，指着自己被要的红肿的嘴角，“汐恩，伸出舌头，舔一舔这里就不痛了。”

我按他说的去做，伸出舌头贴上那处肌肤，他的舌头立马追了出来，和我纠缠在一起，按动了疯狂的开关。我想我已经学会怎么接吻了，托大平的福。我们吻得难舍难分，他缠着我，我也不愿意放开他，勾着他的舌头，含住他的嘴唇，用舌尖描摹着他唇部美好的形状。我们分开的时候，还有唾液被拉成一条银线，顺着他下颚，流到他侧颈。大平被我翻身压在下面，直勾勾盯着我，激情在视线相接的时候漫开，满屋子都是。

我的唇跟随着那条银丝的痕迹，吻到他颈侧，留下新的痕迹，又转到他的锁骨。“汐恩，你像小狗。”大平的手指插在我头发里，连头皮都为激情感到发麻。我说这才像小狗，然后狠狠咬了一口他的锁骨，红色的齿痕在他素白的肌肤上清晰可见。他吃痛地喊了一声，尾调融在空气中，融在水汽里，听起来朦朦胧胧又像转了一个调，更加诱惑人。坏小子。大平笑着骂我，我当他是调情。脱掉他身上的衣服，手指伸到他的脊梁处滑动着，我摸到他突出的蝴蝶骨，大概上辈子他真的有过一双很大的翅膀，我想。

躺在我身下的时候大平倒是成了涨潮的海。当我含住他的乳头的时候，他仰起了脖子，美好的弧度，喉结暴露在空气中，颤抖着。我的手捏住了他的喉结，立马听见他发出一阵“咕噜噜”的声音，我笑着看他，他泪汪汪地看着我。我自觉欺负得有些过，放开了他的喉结，摸上了左边的胸部，捏着乳头，另一侧的乳头被我含在嘴里，舌头在乳晕打转，我也会咬住它，像左边的乳头一样，被我扯起来。大平的呻吟从嘴角泄露出来，那是甜蜜的讯号。

放在他左边胸部的手被他握住，他抓住我的手指，放进嘴里，用舌头包裹着它，从手指尖开始往下舔。我支起身子，嘴唇印在大平的嘴角，他没有放开我的手指，我试着勾住自己的手指，大平的嘴被我拉开，他发出了“呜呜”的声音，我亲上去，舌头钻进他的嘴里。现在他的舌头在我的舌头和手指间流转。

大平的手放到了自己的脸颊上，我知道他的脸大概是酸了。于是我放开了他，被口水浸湿的手指往他的后庭摸去，挤进他的臀缝间，在他后穴口轻轻打着转。我问他，是不是要我操进去。他不说话，手勾着我的脖子，亲着我的侧脸。我也不着急，手指浅浅地刺探着穴口，“要我操进去吗，嗯？”大平的眼泪流了出来，但他的手正挂在我身上。我吻去他的眼泪，他的脑袋埋在我肩上，有温热的液体钻到我皮肤里。他的耳朵很红，让人忍不住想逗弄，我含住了他的耳垂，又往他耳朵里吹气。“最后再说一遍，”我才发现自己原来可以坏心眼到这种地步，用气音在他耳边说着，“要我操进去吗？”

耳朵也是大平的敏感地带。他全身颤抖得厉害，点着头，说“要，要...汐恩可以操我吗？”满足你，我对他说，一根手指挤了进去，然后是两根，三根...大平的腰肢跟着我手指的节奏摇晃着我抬起他的腿，那副淫靡的场景就完全展现在我的眼前了。他的手得到了自由，把脸藏在自己的手心中，我拉开他的手，转了方向移到大平的身侧，把他的手放在我勃起的阴茎上，大平又惊呼一声，不可思议地看着我。他好像很喜欢流眼泪。帮帮我吧，我对他说，然后他开始抚慰我的阴茎。我猜因为他的手经常接触画布的原因，掌策有一层薄茧，往下撸动的时候时常碰到我的囊袋，刺激的快感。

但情欲没那么容易被满足，平时连自慰都很少的我此刻倒成了匹公牛，在大平的草原上驰骋着，到处留下痕迹。等到肠液沿着我的手指向外流，我抽出了自己的手指，阴茎慢慢顶了进去。大平的的腰又挺了起来，身子朝我贴过来，手紧紧攀住我的肩膀，连指甲也陷进了肉里。我说他把我掐痛了。他说我更痛，然后我没说话，不然就显得我太混蛋了。

“放轻松，祥生，放轻松。”我哄着他，抓住他一只手，吻住他的手背。“亲亲我，汐恩，亲亲我。”他要求，然后我俯下身跟他接吻，吻住了他呻吟的声音。

我的阴茎完全埋进了大平的身体里，我轻轻地一下一下地抽动着，大平的身子被我顶得乱颤，像海面上浮动着的波浪，上上下下抖动着。情欲在他的身体上染色，现在他成了我的艺术作品。“汐恩，汐恩。”我的节奏一点点加快，顶到他最敏感的部分，大平的脚趾都蜷在了一起，双手在空中胡乱挥动着，像刚被打捞上的鱼一般无助。我抓住他的手，跟他说，祥生，我在。身下的力度和速度却不曾放弱，减慢。“我快死掉了，”大平开始胡言乱语着，支离破碎的语句混着他急促的呼吸和喘息，听起来很美妙，“我要爽死了，汐恩。”

然后他高亢地喊了一声，后/穴缩在了一起，他被我插射了。大平的阴茎吐出一股又一股浊白的液体，黏在我的小腹上。我的呼吸也跟着急促起来，然后我趴在他身上，交换了一个绵长湿腻的吻，精液全被我灌在他身体里面。放开他的时候，他的反应已经有些迟钝了，我知道他是累了，心里倒是有了点愧疚。我问他，被我操得还满意吗。他闭上眼点点头，说很满意，然后抱住我，“汐恩，我说了你是我的浪潮。”我搂住他，在他的发旋处印了一个吻。“我是浪潮，你又是什么？”我问他。他凑过来，像在说一个天大的秘密，“我是你的美人鱼。”我被他逗笑了，捏住他的鼻尖，说“睡吧，我的美人鱼，晚安。”然后抱着他进入了难得的深眠。 

第二天起来的时候，阳光洒在床上，照着我赤裸的皮肤，隐隐有些发痛。我的身边空无一人，枕头上甚至没留下任何气息。我抬起头看了一眼，放在门后的大平的行李已经不见，只有床头的桌子上留了一张纸条。“汐恩，我给你留了礼物。谢谢你，我很快乐。”

然后我看向窗户，窗户还是敞开着，但摆放在窗台前的画布不再似昨晚那般空白，上面已经被涂满了色彩。大海，波浪，月光和夜晚，还有跃出海面的一条美人鱼。它很美，纵使是像我这样对艺术一窍不通的人看来，它也很美。明亮的色块映在我的眼睛里，我的心有些发痛。画布的右下角写了一行字，我猜这大概是画的名字《有浪潮的夜晚》。窗台上大平收集的贝壳还放在那里，还闪着光。

卑劣的贝壳，我拿着瓶子，对着太阳。卑劣的美人鱼。


End file.
